Buen Papá
by Antara Infame
Summary: Voy a ser papá por segunda vez y tengo diecisiete años. Ya siento los Cruciatus sobre mi lomo y las manos asesinas de mi ex suegro sobre mi cuello. Todo esto es culpa de Rose por ser tan fogosa, yo no quería  ¡Serie de Shots, porque nos gusta el tequila!
1. Papá Otra Vez

_Espero que les guste :)_

_Disclaimer: Todo los personajes pertenen a J. K Rowling_

* * *

><p><strong>Buen Papá<strong>

-Vas a ser papá – ok no era tonto, como para no entender esa frase, pero vamos solo tengo diecisiete años y este sería mi segundo hijo.

-¿Podrías repetirlo? – mi cara se desencajo, lo sé por la expresión de ella.

-Scorpius, sabes claramente lo que te estoy diciendo – mire hacia todos lados, nos encontrábamos frente al lago, sentados.

-Estoy sorprendido, eso es todo – me miro con mala cara - ¿Cuánto tienes?

-Tres meses y un poco más – me tome la cabeza, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

De un momento a otro, rememore el primer embarazo de Rose. Estábamos juntos de hace algún tiempo y habíamos comenzados nuestra sexualidad hace casi seis meses, pero un día, sin darnos cuentas, la desesperación y la pasión pudo con nosotros, haciéndonos olvidar todo método anticonceptivo. Las consecuencias fueron grandes. Nació un 21 de Junio de 2022, Caleb Ronald Malfoy Weasley, gritando a todo pulmón, dentro de un hospital muggle y uniendo el apellido de los héroes de guerra con el del mortifago condenado. Fue difícil, Rose dejo la Hogwarts por casi un mes, pero la escuela ayudo un montón, ya que no era la primera con un bebe, así que se preocuparon de crear una sala especial para dejarlos, mientras las chicas estudiaban y a pesar que el consejo se negó tajantemente, diciendo y apoyándose en que esa ayuda iba a acrecentar la tasa de embarazos dentro del lugar, al final la voz y el voto de Harry Potter prevaleció. Nunca esperaron que unos años después una de su clan lo fuera a usar.

-Cal todavía no cumple un año – levanto sus dos cejas con escepticismo.

-También lo sé y créeme estoy igual o más complicada que tú. Con Cal, las cosas podían ser más fáciles, esperaba un par de años más y entraba a la universidad a estudiar derecho mágico, pero con este bebe el tiempo se va a alargar un montón – su mirada se perdió, abstrayéndose en el calamar gigante que sacaba sus tentáculos con parsimonia.

-Rose, pudimos con un bebe a los dieciséis años. Pasaste todo el sexto año embarazada, nos hicimos cargo de él y aunque costo lo sacamos adelante, en ningún momento flaqueamos. No es tiempo de echarnos para atrás. A lo mejor no estamos juntos, a lo mejor el destino no quiere que seamos pareja, pero vamos, nos llevamos un poco bien. Nosotros podemos lograr que ese poco se transforme en mucho y poder darle estabilidad a Cal y al pequeño que viene.

-Scorpius, no seas soñador. Desde que nuestro pequeño tiene un mes que nosotros nos odiamos. Te recuerdo que te fuiste con otra a los días de nacido Cal, pero bueno, eso no me importa. Ahora tendremos que ir a hablar con McGonagall, no creo que se ponga muy feliz de tener que verme con una panza de tamaño monumental, paseándome por los pasillos de Hogwarts, por lo menos va a nacer cuando ya estemos fuera de aquí– trato de sonreír.

-Nunca te engañe, Rose – no podía enojarme con ella, aunque en ese momento me hervía la sangre – Fuiste la última persona con la que estuve.

-Si hablas de la vez en que concebimos este bebe, dudo que te hayas aguantando tres meses y medio.

-Desde hace más o menos tres años, con la única chica que me acuesto es contigo, pero tú le crees los chismes a todos los demás – guardamos silencio unos segundos, pero yo sabía que no podía dejarla así – perdón, no quise exaltarme. Ahora mejor pensemos en como lo vamos a hacer y como le diremos a nuestros padres.

Volví a mirar el lago, cuando a mi lado escuche una risotada que agitaba mi corazón y provocaba a esas malditas cosas que vivían dentro de mi estomago a revolotear por ahí. Hace mucho que no la escucha reírse con tantas ganas, a veces sentía que le había echado a perder la vida, por eso había perdido su chispa, pero de repente tenia esos arranques de locura, que siempre había tenido y lograba provocar en todo mi ser una necesidad de tenerla entre mis brazos y besarla con desesperación.

-¿De qué te ríes? – trate de controlar el tono de voz, para que no notara todas mis sensaciones y al parecer lo logre.

-Recuerdo el día que mi papá te ahorco y luego tu papá te pego una tremenda patada en el trasero. Juro con mi vida que nunca espere ver a Draco Malfoy, fuera de sus cabales y usando técnicas no mágicas para castigar a su hijo – hice una mueca.

-No le encuentro la gracia, Weasley. Solo por ser el hombre me tuve que comer todos los golpes que me dieron por dejarte embarazada y eso que la culpa fue de los dos.

-Mis primos casi no te hicieron nada.

-Hay un casi que cambia todo el sentido de la oración – de repente a mi cuerpo entro una desesperación gigante.

¿Qué iba a ser de mi? Dos bebes, mi ex suegro me iba a fusilar, mi padre me iba a desheredar, no tenía dinero ni para alimentarme yo solo, tendría que trabajar cuando nunca lo había hecho. Debo aclarar que con Caleb tuve ayuda de todos lados para alimentarlo y vestirlo, pero con el que venía ahora, capaz que me mandaran a la punta del cerro más alto a zapatear.

-Tienes una cara de miedo – mire esos ojos azules grandes y expresivos, casi por inercia, me sentí en calma, sin pena, ni angustias, ni dolores en ninguna parte de mi ser.

-Van a dejar a nuestros hijos sin padre, ¿sabes? Esta vez ni a Albus lo tengo de mi lado.

-Scorpius, Albus es tu mejor amigo, siempre estará ahí para nosotros, así te mandes tantas pelotudeces.

-Ya lo sé, pero eso no quita que me van a asesinar, pero esta vez no me siento tan culpable como la primera – dije yo, cruzando los brazos y tirándome hacia atrás mirando el cielo, que estaba cada vez más azul. Estábamos entrando en marzo, así que se venía la primavera.

-¿Perdón? Te recuerdo que estabas ahí, conmigo en esa cama – dijo ella toda sonrojada, provocando una sonrisa bobalónica en mi boca.

-¿Quién fue la que me agarro del cuello? Yo iba con todas las bolsas de regalos de navidad, no me podía defender – el sonrojo de Rose era casi fosforescente.

-Mentira, yo quería entrar a ese lugar para ver cómo era – giro su mirada.

-Rose, todos saben que lo que está al lado del Caldero Chorreante es un Motel, uno no paga para ir a mirar las piezas, aparte salió de mi bolsillo cancelar la habitación y eso que yo ni la use – quería picarla y al parecer lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Pensé que eran gratis, si solo querías mirar cómo eran. Dominique me dijo que así era ese lugar y yo confié en ella.

-Te tiraste sobre mí apenas entramos, te puedo asegurar que ni siquiera sabes de qué color eran las persianas. Me sacaste la ropa a tirones y rompiste mi camisa favorita, aun así tienes el descaro de decir que querías conocer el lugar.

-Tú también seguiste el juego, maldita serpiente – se veía tan exquisita enojada, pero en cualquier momento tiraba un manotazo, así que estaba atento – yo quería entrar y salir, pero tu dele con que no, ya pagamos, así que usémosla bien eso dijiste. Aparte Cal estuvo solito casi tres horas el pobrecito, Lily, Lucy y Roxanne, no sabían qué hacer.

-Excusas Weasley, estabas gozando de lo lindo igual que yo. Me necesitabas y yo a ti, fin de la historias. Eres muy fogosa, pelirroja – pff, manotazo en mi estomago. Se paro rápidamente y desde arriba me dio un puntapié en las rodillas.

-Mejor me voy con mi hijo, así no tengo que escucharte. ¡Maldito Caliente! – grito y se fue toda ofuscada.

-Más ratito lo voy a pasar a ver – le respondí yo, solo escuche un gruñido.

Seguí tendido ahí, con mi sonrisa imbécil, cuando volví a recordar la verdadera razón de nuestra charla. ¡Mierda! Iba a ser papá, Rose me odiaba, nuestras madres entrarían en shock y lo peor…

Draco y Ron me iban a matar.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews ? Suerte en todo <em>


	2. Peleas y Cruciatus

_Estos son una serie de Shot's sobre la relación de Rose con Scorpius, no es complejo chicas para nada. Ya saben que en los adolescentes los pensamientos divagan mucho y sobretodo si tienes hijos. Todos están desde la perspectiva a Scorpius, pero puede que alguno lo cuente como Rose. Espero que dure dos semanas la serie, pero no estoy segura todavía y ya tengo el siguiente capitulo avanzado. Deseo subir un capitulo por día, pero no siempre se puede. En fin saludos y lean... :)_

_Disclaimer: Todo los personajes pertenen a J. K Rowling_

* * *

><p><strong>Peleas y Cruciatus<strong>

Todavía mi cabeza daba vueltas. Nunca espere vivir un momento tan al límite, donde vería mi vida pasar delante de mis ojos en solo segundos. Sentía esos pinchazos fuertes y esas ganas imperiosas de que acabara el dolor, pero no podía pararla con mis manos. Merlín es el único que comprende lo que pase y lo atontado que aun me encuentro. Ahora, acostado en la cama de Rose, en su habitación de Premio Anual, con Caleb durmiendo sobre mi y calentando mi pecho, volvía a recordar lo vivido, con cierto resquemor.

Todo partió cuando nos dirigimos, luego de dos semanas de conversarlo, a hablar con McGonagall sobre el estado de gravidez de Rose. La directora se vio bastante compungida y algo apenada por nosotros al vernos nuevamente envueltos en dicha situación y claro, la entiendo, no es fácil ver a una de tus mejores alumnas, quedándose con el más desordenado y aparte amarrándola de por vida a algo que nadie esperaba.

-Scorpius, deja de darle vueltas al asunto, ya paso – me decía la pelirroja, que se encontraba sentada en el suelo, revisando cada una de sus anotaciones en los pergaminos.

-Es fácil decirlo, cuando no sentiste muchos Cruciatus cayendo sobre tu cuerpo, en forma indiscriminada y seguida – le reproche yo.

-Muchos Cruciatus no, fueron unos pares y de inmediato llegaron los Aurores – me respondió ella, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Te recuerdo, pelirroja, que tu papá es jefe de una de las alas de dicha institución y a pesar del daño que me estaban haciendo, dudaron para parar lo que estaba ocurriendo – sus ojos azules se fijaron en mí.

-Está siendo cobarde. Sabias a lo que te afrontabas al contar – dijo ella.

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué calláramos durante otros par de meses más y avisarles cuando ya estés dando a luz? No hubiese sido tan malo, porque estaríamos en un hospital y me atenderían de inmediato, pero tanto tu familia como la mía no se pueden perder el embarazo de su segundo nieto – volví a cerrar los ojos.

**Flash Back**

_Mis manos temblaban y sudaban sin parar. Estábamos sentados en la oficina de la profesora Minerva, esperando la llegada de nuestros padres para darle la noticia. Pum, pum, pum, pum… mi corazón no paraba de bombear sangre a mi cuerpo, tenía que mantener al limite la adrenalina, porque o si no me desmayaba ahí. No era por ser quejica ni nada, pero tener que decirle a Ron Weasley que iba a ser abuelo nuevamente no era una de las cosas favoritas que tenía en mi lista._

_-¿Paso algo con Cal? – dijo una apresurada Hermione Granger, mi hijo se encontraba en los brazos de Rose, jugando con los bucles de ella._

_No pasaron ni dos segundos, cuando llego el hombre con los ojos de metal frio y la mujer con la mirada verde, igual a la de mi hijo, más cálida que he conocido._

_-Profesora McGonagall, ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto mi madre, tranquila, acariciando el pelo de su nieto, que comenzaba a tirar sus brazos hacia ella._

_-Señores, la situación es compleja, nuevamente – los cuatro "adultos", porque todavía no me siento de ese clan, se miraron confusos – ha ocurrido algo, que no estaba en los planes de nadie._

_Y al parecer, el ingenio y viveza de nuestras madres, subió a niveles insospechados, porque de inmediato entendieron todo. Se acercaron a Rose y con una sola mirada asintieron con vehemencia._

_-Astoria, ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto mi padre un poco desesperado._

_-Vas a ser abuelo – la mirada gris, se volvió de repente en furia liquida, para posarse en mi con rabia contenida. No quise mirar la de mi ex suegro, creo que me hubiese matado de un momento a otro._

_-¿Es verdad, Rosie? – vi a la pelirroja asentir, para luego volverse todo negro. Los pinchazos comenzaron de un momento a otro y al parecer provenían de dos varitas. Si no fuera por los gritos de todas las mujeres presente y el ejército de Aurores que paro la situación, hubiese terminado como carne chamuscada, dentro de la oficina de la directora a vista de los grandes héroes de Hogwarts, como Don Albus Dumbledore y Don Severus Snape, entre otros._

**Fin Flash Back**

-Scorpius, ¿Dame un espacio para acostarme? – afirme por la espalda a la pequeña calcomanía mía, su única diferencia, los ojos verdes y nariz respingona como la madre. Lo demás, toda mi genética. Me queje un poco, tenía el cuerpo entumecido - ¿Te duele?

-Un poco, pero es pasable, ya sabes, estoy algo acostumbrado a que me golpeen por tu culpa – gire mi cabeza y la vi acostarse de lado, para mirarme a mí y posar su mano sobre la mía, que se encontraba sobre Cal.

-Perdónalos, nunca espere que reaccionaran así – levante mis cejas – bueno, en mis peores sueños veía que nos atacaban a los dos, por lo menos en la realidad solo te hicieron daño a ti.

-Nunca hubiese permitido que te hicieran algo – mire el techo de la habitación – falta que se enteren tus primos, aunque no dudo que James ya mandase lechuzas para todo los demás.

James había llegado dentro del grupo de Aurores que fueron a parar la tremenda tole tole que se había armado y aunque se resistía un poco a detener el ataque, sabía que si no lo hacía dejaba a su pequeño sobrino sin papá y el nombre de la institución manchada por permitir un asesinato frente a sus narices.

-Yo tampoco lo dudo – toco su pancita, que ya era algo prominente – Es verdad eso que terminas comiéndote golpes siempre por mi culpa.

-¿Recuerdas cuando íbamos en tercero y Flint te robo un regalo de tu madre? – le pregunte.

-Si. Tú con Albus se las dieron de mis guardianes y se lo fueron a quitar. Al final Al se escondió tras un árbol, pero tú lo enfrentaste para luego comerte una sarta de puñetazos en el rostro. Aun así recuperaste mi prendedor tan amado – asentí con vehemencia.

-Por un prendedor, una baratija, pero que para ti valía tanto. Creo que en ese tiempo me gustabas – dije con un tono un poco melancólico.

-Siempre te guste Malfoy o no recuerdas en quinto grado cuando salí con Wood a dar una vuelta por el lago y lo viste posar su mano sobre mi nalga izquierda.

-Si lo sé, me hirvió la sangre y no necesite varita para darle una lección. Nunca me sentí tan bien dando patadas en el suelo, eso que yo no soy peleador.

-Si como no, el Nelson Mandela de Hogwarts, siempre terminabas a los golpes con alguien por cualquier cosa y en la mayoría de los casos, defendiéndome a mí de la gente que me lastimaba.

En ese momento, encontré la oportunidad que estaba esperando, sacarle la información de quien había sido el imbécil que había inventado que yo la engañaba.

-Sé por dónde vas Scorpius y no te diré quien fue, solo que era de confianza – bufe fuerte.

-Si de confianza para mentir, estuviste conmigo mucho tiempo, nos conocemos de primer grado y aun así confiaste en alguien que solo logro poner ponzoña dentro de nuestra relación, pero un día te darás cuenta que nunca te engañe, que siempre he sido fiel, desde la primera vez que bese tus labios y ahí estaré dichoso de esperarte con los brazos abiertos y perdonarte.

-Sueña Malfoy – nuestro bebe comenzó a moverse, al parecer sintió el ambiente tenso, luego de unos instante abrió los ojos y nos miro a los dos, para luego darnos una sonrisa maravillosa que logro aplacar mi ánimo – Si es tan hermoso.

Rose se acerco Cal para besarle sus mejillas regordetas. Mi chiquitito comenzó a inquietarse, le cargaba estar acostado, era igual de inquieto que la mamá. Lo tome de su pequeño tronco que todavía me cabía en una mano y lo senté sobre mi estomago. Con sus casi ocho meses era muy despierto y cariñoso.

-¿Qué paso campeón, estuvo buena la siesta? – me dio una sonrisa y logro ponerme como bobo.

-No le hables como tonto, después les cuesta avanzar en su lenguaje cuando uno les hace muchos mimos.

-Oye tengo que hacerle mimos, es mi único hijo, por ahora y es tan lindo – le respondí – deja tu lado de sabelotodo, por favor.

Caleb comenzó a desesperarse en mis brazos, tirando sus pequeñas manitas hacia su madre, para que ella lo cargara.

-Me ama más a mi – me dijo la pelirroja, para yo responderle con una mueca de burla.

Cuando el pequeño estuvo en brazos de Rose, comenzó a buscarle sus senos. Había despertado porque tenía hambre, nada más. Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde su comida de bebe y ahora le tocaba un tentempié, que era leche de mamá.

-Si yo lo pudiera alimentar estaría igual – Rose comenzó a acomodarse en la cama, apoyando una almohada de respaldo, para luego empezar a desabrocharse la ropa y a pesar de conocerla de pies a cabeza, seguía siendo una tentación, pero más que eso, sentía la gran conexión que había entre ellos mientras le daba leche – Me voy.

-¿No te vas a quedar? – me tomo por sorpresa la pregunta.

-Ganas no me faltan, pelirroja, pero después tu duermes incomoda. Esta cama sigue siendo pequeña y tú ya tienes pancita. Necesitas tu espacio, aparte este renacuajo, siempre se quiere venir a acostar contigo – me pare para luego darle un beso en la cabeza a mi hijo – Pórtate bien con la mamá y déjale un poco a tu hermanito o hermanita.

-Mañana tengo ecografía en Londres Muggle, si quieres venir – me dijo ella, mirando a nuestro chico, succionar con glotonería.

-Allá estaré Rose, pasa por Slytherin temprano para tener tiempo de vestirme – me acerque a la pancita de la pelirroja, para acariciarla, besarla y hablarle – mi amorcito, mañana escuchare tu corazón fuerte y a pesar de que no vienes en el mejor momento de nuestras vidas, ya te amo demasiado. Deja dormir a tu madre tranquila. Cuando nazcas tendrás que pelear por el alimento.

Bese en la frente a Rose, para luego acercarme a su pecho y besárselo por arriba, provocando un manotazo de ella y de mi hijo.

-Es que se veía tentador. Adiós, los amo – no me iba a devolver a aclararle si en ese amor estaba incluida ella, pero yo lo tengo súper claro.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews si lo desean. Gracias por los anteriores<em>

**3generacion-RoseLily**: Cada shot ira aclarando más la historia, espero que la sigas leyendo. Besos :)

**Alfy-Malfoy**: La segui muy pronto, ahi tienes para que te siga encantando xD. Besos :)

**revoltosa 2.0**: Gracias por lo de genial, ahí esta la continuación. Besos :)

**Lily Loop**: Aqui se ve a Scorpius interactuando con el pequeño, así que ojala te guste y a cada momento se aclara más la pelicula. Besos :)


	3. Durmiendo Juntos

_Disculpen la demora, excusas no me faltan, pero siento que agravan mi falta xD. Disfruten el capitulo es de lo más tierno. Cuídense besos :)_

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling _

__

* * *

><p><p>

**Durmiendo juntos**

Caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, tranquilo como siempre. Bajo mi brazo, dos escobas una de Zabinni y la otra mía, también tenía todo mi uniforme de entrenamiento manchado y en el hombro izquierdo, el bolso con todas las cosas para Caleb, que es en ese momento venia en brazos del moreno jugando con Potter y Nott a la vez.

-Estuvo bueno el entrenamiento de hoy – les dije yo, pero estaban embobados mirando a mi pequeño hacerles gracias y devolverles sonrisas mostrando sus dos pequeños dientes de abajo.

-¿Viste como me sonrió? Me adora. Déjame cargarlo – reclamaba mi amigo Chris Nott – lo llevas desde que lo pasamos a buscar a la sala de bebes.

-Oye, yo tampoco lo he tomado y acuérdense que por él corre sangre de mis venas – decía Albus, también estirando sus manos para que mi hijo se diera con él, pero al parecer el pequeñín iba entretenido en los brazos fuertes y seguros de Zabinni.

-Les dije. Cal sabe lo que es bueno y que va a querer irse con un par de tontos como ustedes. Yo soy la entretención en persona, así que déjense de molestar – concluyo mi moreno amigo.

Los pasillos de a poco comenzaron a llenarse y también empezó la circulación de muchas chicas alrededor nuestro. Eso no era muy interesante para mí, pero sabía que a mis amigos les encantaba ser el centro de atención y a las mujeres les gustaba sobremanera ver a unos tipos guapos, cuidando a un bebe y demostrando lo varoniles que eran.

-Dejen en paz a Cal, al final se vendrá conmigo porque soy su padre. Si los dejo cargarlo es para que los ayude a darse cuenta que un bebe es complicado criarlo. Son fáciles de hacer, pero mantenerlos es muy difícil.

-Mira quien hablo. El que dejo embarazada a mi prima por segunda vez – a pesar de que era una broma, detrás de ella iba encubierto un tono de reproche.

-Albus ¿Seguirás enojado por eso? – le pregunte, medio hastiado.

-Obvio que si, desde que empezaste a salir con ella, te dije que tomaras las precauciones correspondientes y a pesar que me asuste cuando supe que iban a ser papas, vi que tú no la dejaste nunca sola. Pero ahora llevaban varios meses separados y la volviste a dejar embarazada – nunca me hablaba fuerte y tampoco era tan directo, pero se le notaba preocupado y asustado.

-Si lo sé, es mi culpa por no haberme cuidado como correspondía y también es verdad que no estamos juntos, pero Cal y el bebe que viene en camino, son mi vida y nada ni nadie me va a separar de ellos. Rose es otro tema, más complejo, pero igual de importante. Yo voy a volver con ella, porque mis hijos necesitan estabilidad y porque yo todavía… - guarde silencio algunos instantes, para luego proseguir – tengo sentimientos hacia ella, así que no te asustes ni dudes de mí. Todo estará bien, aunque cueste y aunque me gane otro parcito de Cruciatus.

Albus me palmoteo la espalda, sin darnos cuenta, habíamos hablado frente a nuestros dos mejores amigos, que nos miraban impresionados, pero felices.

-Vaya, les falto el beso en la boca con pasión, para emocionarme – dijo un burlón Zabinni, para luego volver a mirar a mi pequeño que empezaba a impacientarse en sus brazos - ¿Qué ocurre Cal?

-Es que vio a su hermosa madre caminar hacia él – mi pequeño comenzó a agitarse y a tirar los brazos hacia Rose con desesperación - ¿Qué paso mi bebe?

Caleb, escondió su cabecita entre el entre la oreja y el cuello de su madre, que solo le daba palmaditas en la espalda y lo besaba en el cuello.

-¿Qué hacían usando a mi hijo como anzuelo para conquistar, el cuarteto de feos? – me había incluido.

-No tengo nada que ver, ellos me lo quitaron. Yo he venido todo cargado a lo largo del camino – mire su espalda y todavía reposaba su bolso con los miles de libros y pergaminos que obviamente habrían dentro del – pásame el bolso.

Se lo saque con cuidado de no molestar al pequeño que estaba pegado como lapa, para luego abrirle la túnica a Rose y admirar su pancita de cinco meses, que ya era notoria. Pose mi mano sobre ella y la vi dar un respingo.

-Toma Zabinni, lleva tu escoba – se le tire para luego poder concentrarme por completo en la panza de mi ex novia.

-Vaya Rosie, ya se nota mucho. Si no fuera por la túnica tendríamos tu pancita a todo dar – todos miramos ceñudos a Nott, ya que no entendimos para nada el concepto, pero él solo se largo a reír – están fuera de onda.

-Este es imbécil – Dijo Albus para luego acercarse a Rose y posar su mano también sobre su guatita – esta durita.

-Cuando quede embarazada, estaba en mejor condición física que la vez anterior, así que es normal que mi panza este dura y sin estrías. Aparte tengo cinco meses y en este tiempo, ya comienzan las pequeñas contracciones – dijo con ese tono tan detestable de sabelotodo, pero que los cuatro hombres y el pequeño bebe ya habíamos aceptado y hasta comprendido.

-Yo les puedo asegurar que estaba en mejor condición – me llego un zape por dos lados. De Albus y de Rose que estaba roja de pura vergüenza - ¡Era broma! Primitos Weasley – les reproche sobando mi cabeza.

-Sí, broma – me dijo un escéptico Nott, al cual le respondí con mi dedo del medio levantado – Chicos, hoy recuerden que hay tertulia entretenida en Slytherin.

-Deja de hablar como viejo, Chris – dijo Zabinni, mirándolo con reproche – Pero de verdad, Scorpius, Al hoy ahí fiesta en la sala de nosotros.

-¿Y se podrían saber que celebran ahora? – pregunto Rose, sonriente, pero yo note esa pequeña sombra en sus ojos. La misma que tenía cuando discutíamos o se molestaba por algo que hacía.

-Celebramos el haber llegado a la final de Quiddicht. Este último año, Gryffindor se queda sin copa. Aquí con mi buscador estrella iluminado por la gracia de Merlín, lograremos esa copa – dijo un Nott con sus ojos brillantes de emoción.

-¿Buscador estrella iluminado? Este está chiflado – dije yo, riéndome con los demás – Eso sí, puede que ande medio motivado, ya que Caleb va a estar ahí mirándome, igual que esta pancita - volví a posar mi mano sobre el estomago de Rose.

-Puede que vayamos, Malfoy, pero nadie te lo asegura – abrí mis ojos a más no poder.

-Oye, Caleb va a todos mis partidos, no le prohíbas este por favor – no sé qué cara habré puesto, pero Rose solo me sonrió de vuelta para asentir con su cabeza y comenzar a caminar – Linda gracias.

-Para ahí mismo, Malfoy. Mi prima es sagrada, no vengas a engatusarla con tus lindos modales – enarque una ceja, para luego mirar a Rose, riendo a destajo de las ocurrencias de nosotros – Ya chicos, nosotros nos vamos para poder ingresar el alcohol.

-Si es verdad, porque o sino la fiesta no tendrá nada de chévere – dijo Nott, volviendo a causar la risa de nosotros – chao pequeñín. Cuando estés en Slytherin, veras porque tu padre amaba tanto la noche.

Obviamente, luego de ese comentario, todos lo miramos asesinamente, menos Rose que comenzó a caminar.

-Eres bien tarado, Chris – dijo Zabinni – Scorp, nos vemos allá.

Camine tras de Rose, evitando que los bolsos bajaran de mi hombro y que la escoba no se escapara de mis manos. Llegamos a la sala de Premio Anual, para luego subir a su habitación.

-Rose, lo que dijo Nott… - ella se giro con mi hijo todavía en sus brazos, jugando entretenido con un mechón de pelo.

-No necesitas decir nada. Yo te conocí siendo fiestero, así que a pulso te ganaste esa fama – mi niño comenzó a lanzar sus brazos hacia. Lo tome, para sentir sus bracitos regordetes alrededor de mi cuello.

-Después de comenzar a salir contigo, deje las fiestas. ¿O acaso no recuerdas las veces que me escapaba a tu habitación, a hacer cosas que los dos sabemos?

De un momento a otro su cara fue casi del mismo color que su cabello y aunque se giro rápidamente para que no lo notara, yo igual me fije y sonreí de medio lado. Si había algo que me gustara era hacer sonrojar a Rose con unas simples palabras.

-Aprovecha de bañarte aquí, así no tienes que ir al baño del quinto piso – me dijo haciendo amague de ordenar su ropa – Cal ven con mamá para poder alimentarte.

Me bañe para salir rápido a vestirme. Tener ropa en la habitación de Rose era una costumbre que no se me iba a quitar muy rápido y a pesar de que ella reclamaba por eso, tampoco hacía nada para devolverme mis pilchas. Es más su pijama favorito, era una polera verde que yo usaba y que un día me quito para no devolvérmela más. En fin, no me iba a quejar. Con la toalla alrededor de mi cadera salí del baño.

Camine por la habitación, abriendo cajones y puertas, para encontrar toda mi ropa. Me saque la toalla, para ponerme el bóxer, cuando escuche una risita ahogada tras de mí.

-¿Qué te pasa? – la mire con una ceja levantada y dudoso – ¿Te gusta mi trasero? – le dije en tono galante.

-Todo lo contrario, ni siquiera tienes. De eso me rio – soltó la risa, contagiando a mi hijo y provocando mi pequeño enojo.

-Es que tú tienes demasiado, por eso te burlas de los pobres que no tenemos nada – Rose levanto sus dos cejas, para mirarme con sus ojos burlones.

-Mi trasero está normal. No le sobra ni le falta.

-Yo diría que tienes el mejor trasero del mundo – di por zanjada la conversación, luego de ver esos ojos llameando como siempre. Me vestí rápido y me acosté al lado de ella. Era una costumbre que tenía desde que éramos novios.

-¿Vas a ir? – La mire confundido – A la fiesta de Slytherin.

Me quede mirando el techo un momento para luego girar nuevamente mi cabeza y admirar sus hermosos ojos.

-No, quiero acostarme temprano, pero sé que no dormiré nada por culpa de la bulla, así que estaba esperando que me dejaras dormir acá.

-Está no es una posada – refunfuñe, pero en broma, para luego tomar a mi bebe en brazos.

-¿Ni siquiera haces una excepción, por ser tu ex novio y padre de tus hijos? – dije con mis ojos bien abiertos.

-Mucho menos – se rio – Quédate acá, aprendí un hechizo para expandir las cosas, así que no tendrás que preocuparte por molestar o por acercarte mucho a mi.

-No quería acercarme a ti – dije sonriendo de medio lado.

Conversamos de muchas cosas, pero sin ahondar en detalles, ni mucho menos tocando temas delicados para los dos. En otro momento tendríamos que hacerlo, pero por ahora, solo a disfrutar de las gracias de nuestro bebe y las pataditas del que se encontraba en la pancita de ella. Al caer la tarde noche, fuimos al gran comedor a tomar la cena, para luego ir a acostarnos. No me encontré a ninguno de los chicos, era bastante probable que todavía estuvieran entrando todo lo ilícito. Di de comer a Cal, para que este me dejara todo manchado al voltear su postre. Me fije también que varias Gryffindor me miraban con una sonrisa bobalónica en la cara, pero no les hice ninguna mueca de vuelta.

-¿Vamos? – camine con el pequeño en brazos y Rose a mi lado. Parábamos a cada momento a saludar a alguien, pero tratábamos de hacerlo rápido. Yo solo quería dormir. Estaba exhausto luego del entrenamiento.

-Rose, que bella estás. Sin la túnica, se ve tu pancita en todo su esplendor. Te ves maravillosa – esperaba ese comentario de cualquier persona, menos de él. Siempre había sido mi enemigo en todo y cuando me puse de novio con la pelirroja, hizo de todo para quitármela, pero aun así no lo consiguió. A Rose siempre le cayó mal.

-Gracias Montague – quisimos caminar, pero se nos olvidaba, que el imbécil, siempre tenía que lanzar un comentario para provocar mi rabia.

-Rose, cualquier cosa me avisas. Yo sería un perfecto padre y novio para ti – fue como echar leña al fuego. Me quise lanzar sobre él, pero tener a mi hijo en brazos logro tranquilizarme. Sentí los delicados dedos de Rose sobre mi hombro.

-No vale la pena – me susurro – Camina.

Seguimos en silencio, ella seria y yo mascando mi odio. Llegamos a la habitación, para vestir Cal con su pijama de oso y cambiarle el pañal. Lo acosté en su cuna y como por arte de magia se quedo dormido, ni siquiera reclamo.

-Estaba cansado – dije yo.

-Gírate, me pondré mi ropa – enarque una ceja, para luego levantarme de hombros. No quise reclamarle nada. Ya me bastaba con un enojo.

Lanzo el hechizo expandido sobre la cama, para luego acomodarse al rincón. Al acostarse, mi polera, mi bendita polera, se levanto, dejándome ver ese muslo, que me volvía tonto. Rose al darse cuenta de mi mirada dirigida hacia su pierna, se tapo con la colcha de la cama.

-Acuéstate rápido, hace frio – me metí en la cama y al hacerlo, Rose me dio la espalda, sin siquiera decirme nada.

-Buenas noches – le dije, me respondió como un mm o algo así, parece que Caleb, no era el único cansado. Gire mi cuerpo para darle la espalda también y de un santiamén llego el sueño a mí.

Soñé, muchas tonterías, pero en todas, salía una Rose medio desnuda, haciéndome peticiones indecorosas, pero cuando llegaba a acercarme a ella, despertaba. En uno de esos sueños, sentí un brazo pasar por encima de mi cintura y una mejilla apoyada en mi espalda. Sonreí como imbécil.

Pronto iba a conseguir que me perdonara. Pronto iba a tenerla para mí. Pronto seriamos la familia Malfoy – Weasley, sin nadie más entremedio.

-Te amo Rose Weasley – volví a cerrar mis ojos. Ahora sí tendría sueños hermosos.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews, si lo desean. Se aceptan criticas y tomatazos xD <em>


End file.
